Night of Champions 2010
Night of Champions 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that took place on September 19, 2010 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. It was the fourth annual event under the "Night of Champions" name and the tenth annual event under the Vengeance/Night of Champions chronology. Similar to the previous three events, the concept of the show was that every championship in the company was defended at the event. It was also the first Night of Champions event to feature a non-title match. Seven matches took place Background Night of Champions will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into Night of Champions from the Raw brand features the defending champion Sheamus, Randy Orton, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Edge and Wade Barrett, feuding over the WWE Championship. At the WWE Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view in June, Sheamus won the WWE Championship in a Fatal Four-Way match, and at WWE Money in the Bank in July, defeated Cena to retain the title in a Steel Cage match. At SummerSlam, Sheamus lost to Orton in a championship match via disqualification, but as per WWE rules, retained the title. On the televised August 23 episode of Raw, the "anonymous" general manager of the show set up a series of matches that night to determine the next contender for the WWE Championship, and allowed Sheamus himself to handpick his opponent for Night of Champions. The matches saw Edge defeating R-Truth, Jericho defeating The Great Khali, and Orton defeating John Morrison and Ted DiBiase in a Triple Threat match, while The Miz defeated Cena via disqualification. During the night, Barrett called off The Nexus' "truce" with Sheamus, and at the end of night decided to cash-in his right (due to winning the first season of WWE NXT) to challenge for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions. However, the general manager announced that Sheamus will defend his WWE title against Orton, Cena, Jericho, Edge, and Barrett in a Six-Pack Challenge at Night of Champions. On the 900th episode of Raw, Chris Jericho added a stipulation that if he cannot win the championship, he will leave the WWE. However, the following week, he participated in a match with John Morrison under the stipulation that he would be taken out of the Night of Champions match if he did not win. Jericho lost the match and was removed from the Six-Pack Challenge. On the September 13 edition of Raw, the anonymous General Manager of Raw announced the match was changed to an elimination format. In addition, the General Manager also offered Chris Jericho an opportunity to re-insert himself in the match via a handicap steel cage match against The Hart Dynasty. Jericho was successful in defeating the duo and thus was re-admitted to the Six-Pack Challenge. The main rivalry from the SmackDown brand features the current champion Kane against his half-brother The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. About three months ago, The Undertaker had been mysteriously put in a vegetative state. Upon finding out about this, Kane had attepted to seek vengeance against the culprit. At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Kane had won the Money in the Bank ladder match and cashed in his briefcase later that night against then champion Rey Mysterio. Mysterio used his rematch clause on Kane to challenge him at SummerSlam but failed. During the weeks leading up to SummerSlam, Kane was convinced that Mysterio was the one behind the attack on his brother and upon defeating him, attempted to put him in a casket when The Undertaker appeared inside it. Upon seeing his brother again, Kane attacked The Undertaker turning him heel. On the September 3rd episode of Smackdown, Kane challenged the Undertaker putting his Championship on the line and promises to end The Undertaker for good. Another rivalry involves an interbrand match involving the Divas Champion Melina and the Co- Women's Champion's Layla and Michelle McCool, collectively known as Team Lay-Cool, in a Title Unification Match. On May 14, Layla had pinned then-Women's Champion Beth Phoenix on a 2-on-1 handicap match which awarded Layla the championship. However, both Layla and McCool decided to make themselves Co-Women's Champion (as, by their logic, the Championship was won in a handicap match), going as far as splitting the main belt to keep co-reign. At SummerSlam, Melina had won the Divas Championship from former champion Alicia Fox. After the match, Lay-Cool had attacked Melina. Their explanation being that they had defeated about everyone on the SmackDown brand as champions and decided to go after Raw Divas. On the 900th Episode of Raw, Lay-Cool challenged Melina to a Title Unification Match at Night of Champions. Melina accepted under one condition, their match would be a Lumberjill Match. Another rivalry from Raw involves champion The Miz against Daniel Bryan for the United States Championship. From the start of WWE NXT, The Miz has been at odds against his rookie Daniel Bryan throughout the competition. Even when Bryan was removed from the competition, he would still occasionally attack The Miz even getting a victory against The Miz one night on Raw before Bryan was released. At SummerSlam, The Miz had volunteered himself to be a part of Team WWE though was replaced by a returning Daniel Bryan when he took too long to make a decision. Afterwards, the two would resume their rivalry attacking each other with The Miz's new rookie, Alex Riley, getting involved on Miz's behalf. On the September 6th episode of Raw, Daniel Bryan challenged The Miz for his United States Title which he accepted. Another rivalry from SmackDown ''involves champion Dolph Ziggler against Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental Championship. On the August 6th edition of ''SmackDown, Ziggler defeated Kingston to win the Intercontinental Championship. After the match, Kingston snapped and put Ziggler through the announce table. Kingston received his rematch for the Intercontinental Tite at SummerSlam but the match ended in a no-contest when The Nexus interfered and attacked Kingston. Over the following weeks, Kingston had two rematches for Ziggler's title one of which ended in a disqualification when Vickie Guerrero (Ziggler's manager) pushed Kingston off the top rope and another where Ziggler got himself counted out to retain his title. On the September 10th edition of SmackDown, Kingston pinned Ziggler in a tag team match where he teamed with Chris Masters while Ziggler teamed with Chavo Guerrero thus earning himself a rematch for the Intercontinental title. It was announced that Ziggler will defend the title against Kingston at Night of Champions. Results ; ; *Dark Match: John Morrison defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Kofi Kingston to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (12:43) *Big Show defeated CM Punk (4:45) *Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz © to win the WWE United States Championship (12:29) *Michelle McCool (Women's) defeated Melina (Divas) to win the Divas and WWE Women's Championship in a Title unification Lumberjill Match (6:34) *Kane © defeated The Undertaker in a No Holds Barred Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (18:27) *Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre defeated The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith) ©, The Usos, Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov and Evan Bourne & Mark Henry in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Tag Team Championship (10:24) *Randy Orton defeated Sheamus ©, John Cena, Wade Barrett, Edge and Chris Jericho in a 6-Pack Elimination Challenge for the WWE Championship (21:26) Tag Team Turmoil Six-Pack Elimination Challenge Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Night of Champions DVD release * Night of Champions 2010 External links * Night of Champions official website * Night of Champions 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * Night of Champions 2010 at Online World of Wrestling * Night of Champions 2010 on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Night of Champions Category:2010 pay-per-view events